Talk to the Moon
by CandyElly
Summary: Wufei is captured by OZ only to become a guest in Treize's mansion. Who he finds there is beyond his wildest imagination. Wufei x Meiran with some Treize mixed in.


This isa Gundam Wing Fanfic I wrote may years ago and never finished. Lately I've been finding myself still attached to the story and I have decided to reedit what I wrote then and actually finish it this time around! It's dedicated to all those fans out there who support Meiran

* * *

/This is ridiculous!/

Wufei trudged through the damp forest. His white pants had become orange from all the mud in which he could not avoid. It revolted him. He was obviously lost, and what a great area to be lost in. OZ soldiers could spot him any moment...and that wouldn't be a good thing.

/Well then at least I could get out of this rain if they got me.../

Talking to himself he muttered, "Think Wufei, think! If they got you, you would end up unconscious so it wouldn't really matter if it was raining or not."

/Then maybe I should stop and sleep./

"Shut up." Wufei was having that problem again. The hours were growing longer and he was growing wearier. These conversations with himself were not results of weariness, they were actually a normal occurrence. You had to have some way to entertain yourself when you were on a long boring mission.

He saw a small clearing ahead in the greenery and headed towards it quickly.

/Maybe it's a road...or a small house...please!/

It could have even been an OZ base but at this point he really didn't seem to care. To get out of this place was his only goal.

When he reached the clearing he found it was neither. What he saw made him fall down to his knees and drop his head in his hands…trying to stop the sudden psychological pain that shot through his entire body. "Meiran..." He whispered her name softly over and over again, the memories flooding back.

In the clearing there was a small waterfall, which fell as a solid sheet of water. Beneath it laid a solid rock that was covered about ankle deep in water. The rock gradually rose out of the water behind the waterfall to create a small cove in which one could find damp shelter.

/This is too much like... Gods no.. Get a grip, Wufei!!/

Standing to his feet he quickly made his way to the waterfall, finding shelter behind it so he would be out of the rain. The memories were flooding back too fast and there was no way he could keep moving...

_"Wufei?" _

_Wufei lazily opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright light. He heard a girls voice giggle and he squinted his eyes shut again. _

_"Come on Wufei!" _

_The girl pulled at the sleeve of his pajamas, dragging him out of bed. "Meiran! Let me sleep!"_

_The girl stood up dumbly and protested, "Nope! We're going on a picnic, I've already packed the lunches and I know where we're going to go. So you better get up and ready."_

_Wufei couldn't help but smile at least a small bit. True, he never got along with his wife until recently. They had been married almost one year.... it would be a year in two weeks. They just now got to the stage where they didn't argue and bicker 24/7. _

_/An entire year...and we haven't even touched.../_

_With a small sigh Wufei dismissed the thought from his mind. No need to be thinking about that when she was right there in front of you, no? But he couldn't help it. He was afraid to admit to himself that he actually wanted to be closer to the woman he was supposed to loved._

_/Grow up Wufei, you said you would stop thinking about it./_

_Stunned by the sudden clothes that were thrown in his face he turned and blinked at Meiran. _

_"Get up! You are so slow, hmph!" She crossed her arms across her chest and threw a pouting look onto her face._

_Wufei giggled softly and reluctantly agreed, throwing the covers off and heading to the bathroom to change. When he emerged, dressed in his usual white Chinese outfit, Meiran had a sunhat on and a brown whicker picnic basket in her hands. "You ready?"_

_He nodded and she headed out the door, he followed shortly behind, watching every move she made. _

_"Look Wufei, isn't it beautiful?"_

_Wufei looked at the spot of nature before him. Even for man created nature, it held it's own beauty. In the clearing was a small waterfall, the water was ankle deep and behind the waterfall there was a small cove. Wufei watched as Meiran sat down the picnic basket, kicked off her shoes, and ran into the water. _

_"Be careful, that rocks most probably slippery." He watched his wife dance around and slide on the silver rock. She seemed so carefree this morning._

_"Oh you worry too much Wufei, come on!" She waved her arm for him to come in with her and he slid his shoes off to join her. _

_The water was cold, but it felt good this hot morning. He wouldn't have minded swimming in it if were deep enough, and if he had a change of clothes. But both of those were out of the question. _

_"Oh shit!" Meiran's feet slipped out from underneath her and she fell flat on her back into the water. _

_Wufei began laughing, stopping when she stood up, her raven hair was matted to her face and her drenched clothes were hugging every single curve in her body. He knew he was staring…he really couldn't stop himself. His mind had been in the gutter all morning and here she was in front of him…soaked to the bone. She noticed his stare also. _

_To break the tension, he put a smirk on his face, "Aren't I always right?" _

_Fuming she kicked water at him, getting him back for the remark. Hey, if he got to stare at her body she should at least be able to stare at his. _

_Together they continued soaking each other, laughing and smiling... They were both admiring the other, but both too afraid to say or do anything about it. _

The rain had stopped around thirty minutes ago, but he still didn't feel like continuing his hopeless journey. He was lost, he was tired, and he was beginning to depress himself. He had been tossing a rock between his hands, oblivious of the small action.

/Don't let your personal life interfere with your mission, Wufei./

"Hell, Heero can do it, why can't I?" He stood up fiddled with the rock, looking at it closer and then tossing it up and catching it.

/Unlike Heero, you aren't the Perfect soldier...You let her die./

"God dammit! SHUT UP!" The rock he was holding in his hands was now shattered into many pieces against the wall of stone. His breathing was heavy and a sudden look of rage crossed his face, "Stop...please stop."

/Weakling./

Walking out from beneath the waterfall he decided to ignore the voice and concentrate on the small details of the mission. The mission wasn't bad, persay, all he had to do was copy a disc at a small OZ base. He had done that much, but on the way back he was smart and got lost somewhere in the woods. He had been marking his trail, so he knew he wasn't going in circles, but he had also been traveling for a little under twenty-four hours. Did these woods ever end?

The rain droplets stuck to his partially dried out clothes when he brushed the plants and trees around him as he walked. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the cock of a gun behind him.

"You, sir, are trespassing on my hunting grounds."

/Shit! Why didn't I hear him!/

"What is your business here on my property?"

Wufei raised his hands to show his surrender and spoke in monotone, "I was lost. I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to get OFF your hunting grounds so I may be on my way." There was something about that other man's voice...

"Turn around." The man commanded him.

Wufei did as told and turned around to face the man, his hands still held in the air. "Treize!"

The other man raised his eyebrow and lowered his gun. "Well look what we have here." He walked up and stood directly in front of the younger boy, brushing a hand across his face, "I've caught myself a Gundam pilot."

_They had spent the entire day here at the waterfall, and as night came upon them they still didn't leave. The air had turned slightly colder as the artificial sunlight faded and the artificial moonlight appeared. Wufei sat on a rock on the upper level of the waterfall, above the small pool. His clothes were still drying out and it made the small breeze extremely chilly._

_"I wonder if it looks the same from Earth."_

_Wufei turned to look at his wife who had set down next to him. She had let her hair down and her wet bangs were falling into her face. She shivered slightly, causing Wufei to notice that she was just as chilly as he was._

_/I want to touch her.../_

_No...No, can't do that. Can't cross the line between wife and lover, it would never be the same again. How ironic._

_/A hug wouldn't hurt...a hug doesn't mean you're lovers.../_

_But a hug can lead to other things... _

_/True...but.../_

_Meiran shivered once more and her eyes opened wide as she felt Wufei wrap her arms around her. His voice was low and handsome, but soft from hesitation, "Are you cold?"_

_She nodded in reply and he pulled her closer. Sighing, she leaned into his embrace and looked up at the sky again. "It's a beautiful moon tonight."_

_"Hai, it is."_

_Their combined body heat helped a small bit in warming them up, but their wet clothes didn't help at all. "It's getting late..." _

_"Should we go back?" Wufei turned his head to look at his wife in question. _

_"I don't really want to... It's not every night we get to--" _

_/Get to what, Meiran? Get to hold each other? Get to feel whatever the hell this feeling is spark constantly between us to the point where it almost drives us insane? Meiran.../_

_"--It's not every night we...get to look at the moon together, Wufei."_

_/Together...Yes...this was a rare moment./_

_"We can't stay too long...we'll end up dreadfully sick."_

_Giggling, Meiran pondered the thought. "Well what's so bad about that? Then at least the others would leave us alone and all we would have to do is eat soup together and watch TV."_

_"Together?"_

_Meiran closed her eyes, leaning into Wufei's embrace even more. She could feel his soft breaths against her ear and she could feel the beating of his heart as she leaned back against his chest. The air seemed full with tension, but neither of them made a move to break it. "Of course Together..."_

_Wufei smiled, "Alright then."_

A young woman sat in the window of her room in Treize's mansion as Lady Une silently helped her change into her bedclothes. She had been rescued by the kind soldier after her colony was raged by the beginnings of war.

It had been a little over a year since the incident at L5, and her vision had never returned due to the accident. The doctor said there was a possibility that she could be blind the rest of her life... they couldn't seem to locate any physical causes though. Truth be told they were baffled at her blindness. She wept at this, she wept for days straight. Turning her head in the direction she believed Une was in, she spoke, "You know one thing I regret, Lady Une?"

Her voice was cold and monotone as usual as she pulled the blind girl's arms up to bring the shirt over her head, "No."

"I'm on Earth and I can't even see the moon shine down on me." The girl's gaze turned back out the window.

"It's cloudy tonight."

She was silent for a moment. Times like this was when she really felt uncomfortable. "...oh."

Une continued her duties and straightened up around Meiran's room. She noticed the young girl had stopped gazing out the window when she had mentioned the clouds. Her eyes now followed every movement she made around the room, following the sounds.

"Une, is something bothering you? You seem timid."

"I'm fine."

The girl sighed, "I don't believe you."

Looking up, Une said, "Whatever is on my mind is my business and my business only."

"You should tell him."

This comment made Une stop what she was doing and stand up straight, "What?"

"Treize...why don't you tell him you love him?" That was something the girl would say, definitely. She always wanted to be read a love story with a happy ending, and always trying to smile. She said she smiled because the vision that was always in her mind was one of her dead husband. She said she had no reason to frown when he was always there in front of her. But she had never commented directly on her and Treize.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Is it because he spends long hours in here talking to me? Or more hours getting to know his prisoners than you?" The girl's smile vanished and her head fell down, "You know he just comes to talk to me because he feels guilty."

Une shook her head and moved to the door, "I don't think that's the reason."

"Oh? Then what is it then? No one could possibly love a weakling like me."

The girl used to have such pride, even though her vision was gone. Une figured that the memories of her husband vanished a bit more everyday, and this is why the girl's sweet smile vanished along with it. "I'm sure your husband still loves you."

The girls soft face turned into a scowl and she spat at Une, "My husband is dead." She waved her hand in Une's direction, "OUT!"

Une did as told and left the girl to cry alone in her dark bedroom, knowing she was waiting for Treize to return to comfort her. He's the only one that could stop the tears anymore...


End file.
